


Your Eyes Only

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Spies & Secret Agents, dont @ me, things get kind of hot and heavy but nothing MAJOR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: “Great, well his name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, alias of ‘Ten,’” the chief says, offering Johnny a Manila folder with the target’s name on the tab. “Twenty-one years old, domestic citizen.”





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> FCKIN DISCLAIMER: this is entirely fictitious and extremely dramatized. i strongly encourage everybody to look up privacy and survelliance laws regarding domestic citizens in the place they live 
> 
> that being said.. those government agent memes going around have proven inspirational so I wrote something short and stupid. maybe i'll proofread this someday

“Hey, Seo!”

Johnny’s head snapped up at the sound of his supervisor’s grating voice. The old man was calling him from around the corner and while it was frightening in some aspects, Johnny would take any distraction from this mindless compliance training that he can get. He nearly knocks down his coffee while rolling away from his desk, making him squeal in panic and his coworkers snicker. 

Such was being an intern in his workplace. Johnny was by far the youngest one in his office and he had only been there for about a month. There was yet to be an assignment given to him and was stuck delivering coffees and having privacy laws drilled into his brain in the meantime. He stabilizes the coffee cup and rounded the corner. 

“Yes, chief?” Johnny asks, leaning against the wall of his cubicle, not sure what to do with his hands. He fiddles with his belt at first before settling with his putting his thumbs in his pockets, praying he doesn’t look like too much of a dork. 

“Do you want your first assignment?” His supervisor asks, glasses perched on a nose that could only be described as bulbous. Johnny stares at the lunch caught in the old man’s mustache. 

“Oh, yes sir,” Johnny scrambles, mind suddenly reeling. He had been waiting for this moment since he had first gotten there. “Please,” he adds for good measure. 

“Great, well his name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, alias of ‘Ten,’” the chief says, offering Johnny a Manila folder with the target’s name on the tab. “Twenty-one years old, domestic citizen.” 

Johnny’s brow furrows, grabbing the file. Normally targets weren’t so young. “What’s he being watched for?” 

When Johnny was looking for internships out of school, he decided to apply to this one almost as a joke. It quickly became less funny when he actually received a call and was flown out for an interview. When he found out he got it, and would be spying on people for a living, it became terrifying. The prospect of a job like this hadn’t crossed his mind when he was starting to look but now Johnny is a _secret agent_.

“When I was monitoring social media, I saw he posted something that said-“ the chief leans closer to his computer screen, “‘could go for some bomb D’. Not quite sure what that means but I don’t like it, so keep an eye on him. Alright Seo?” 

Johnny is only half sure he heard the chief correctly but he tries not to dwell on it, grabbing the folder and giving his boss a curt nod. He knocks his coffee down for real when he pulls his chair out and spends the rest of the afternoon frantically trying to get the stain out of the carpet. 

***

The next morning, Johnny pulls up Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul’s text messages for the first time. They mostly go back and forth with one number and Johnny makes a note of that in his file. One of the messages catches his eye. 

_yo jeff, do u seriously not have any hot single friends?_

Johnny jots on a sticky note: “Jeff—Leechaiyapornkul’s accomplice,” and another, “marital status—single” 

_ten i kno u haven’t gotten dicked down in yrs but would it kill u to be a little less thirsty? and actually i might.. ill get back to u_

Ah, right. Leechaiyapornkul’s alias is Ten. That’ll be easier to remember, Johnny thinks. 

_oh yeah? who are they???_

_i said i’d get back to u, dumb fuck_

Johnny makes one last note for the day: “Personality trait—impatient”. 

When Johnny pulls up Ten’s information later that week, he notices something odd—nothing in his profile is location tagged nor does he have any photos posted of face. He checks his social media, scans through his texts, even does a basic internet search but he can’t find anything about where Ten is from. His display photos are only either memes or photos of kittens. Strange, Johnny thinks, jotting it down (“potentially trying to conceal location and/or identity”). Despite the chief’s concern, Johnny doesn’t see anything else of interest besides the initial tip off comment, but he reads through Ten’s texts one more time. 

There’s one from Jeff with no response from Ten: _u coming later? u won’t regret it_

Johnny has a basketball game that night at the gym. He joined a three-on-three league after his mother begged him to get involved in the community so he could make friends. Johnny knows his height is to his advantage, so when a gym goer asked him to join his team he agreed. 

The team consisted of Johnny, a short but quick guy named Taeil, and slim, handsome man named Jaehyun who almost rivaled Johnny in height. It was Taeil who asked Johnny to join the team after seeing him a few times working out and the two of them had gotten fairly close. Johnny still didn’t know Jaehyun too well, but he found it interesting how he always seemed to have a posse of fans at every game. Today it looked like there were even a few more than usual. 

They win easily due to Taeil’s speed, Jaehyun’s ball handling skills, and Johnny’s physical presence. Jaehyun waves to his cheering groupies after they shake hands with the team like always. Johnny heads straight to the locker room afterwards. He and Taeil start to change and Jaehyun strolls in a couple minutes later. There’s silence until Jaehyun breaks it. 

“Hey Johnny, are you single?” he asks, rubbing a towel in his hair. 

Johnny finds the question strange. Jaehyun has never made any indication that he’s interested in Johnny like that, especially not with his groupies. “Yeah, I am. Why?” he answers, skeptical.

“Oh, just wondering,” Jaehyun says, and Johnny doesn’t push it. 

***

Johnny pulls up Ten’s social media the next Monday, after getting an alert that he updated late Sunday night and the message makes his stomach drop. 

_so fucking lonely, always have been and probably always will be_

It is way too soon to consider this, but something that got drilled into Johnny during orientation starts ringing alarm bells in his head. Do not get attached to targets. He heard the stories of the downfalls of too many agents because they started to feel sympathy for the people they were supposed to be watching. Some went so far as to look for them or reach out while they were off duty, and it caused some controversy in the past. 

Johnny’s heart twists reading the update but it's silly because he has no idea who Ten is or what he looks like. It could be because he feels like he might know what Ten means. He takes a long lunch that day and tries to forget about it. 

They win their basketball game again that week and Johnny and the trio goes out for drinks afterwards. Johnny learns that Taeil gets drunk as fast as he runs during a breakaway on the court. Taeil starts rocking his stool and ends up almost falling onto Johnny’s lap. 

“Be careful, Taeil,” Johnny slurs, not exactly sober himself. “Also if you wanted to be in my lap you could just ask.” 

“Yeah, maybe I will next time, big sexy.”

“Oh my god, Taeil, don’t call me that,” he giggles.

“Why not, he’s right,” Jaehyun says, sipping his beer and taking pride in being the biggest heavyweight of the three of them. 

“Shut up, no I’m not,” Johnny protests, resting his elbows on the bar after Taeil gets back up. 

“Your brain must not be proportional to your body because you definitely are sexy, stupid,” Taeil says. “How are you single, Johnny? Is your dick tiny or something?” 

Johnny chokes on his drink, coughing for a few seconds before he can muster an answer. Jaehyun bursts out into a low, rumbly laugh. 

“My brain might not be proportional but my dick is, I think,” Johnny tries to defend himself. 

“That’s reassuring,” Jaehyun snickers. 

They have mundane, silly drunk conversation for a couple more hours before they decide it's time to head home. Before they do, Jaehyun grabs Johnny’s wrist. “Hey, dude, wait up.” 

Johnny stops and anxiety immediately starts flowing through his veins, for reasons unbeknownst to him. It could have something to do with the conversation about his appearance earlier. “What are you doing this weekend?” 

“Nothing, why?” Johnny never did anything on the weekend. Or weekdays, for that matter, besides basketball. 

“I’m having a party and you should come, it’s going to be fun and there is someone you should meet.” 

Johnny goes to sleep that night buzzed, wondering what those words meant. 

*** 

Friday rolls around and Johnny is dreading accepting the invitation to Jaehyun’s party. He didn’t always blend in well with people he didn’t know. Johnny knows tonight that he’ll be either following Taeil around like a child or playing with Jaehyun’s fluffy golden retriever puppy that he never shuts up about in the laundry room, hiding from everyone else. 

At least when he heads into the office with a tall black coffee, there is an interesting alert waiting for him. Johnny’s boss had been pleased with Johnny’s diligence in monitoring Ten, so he gave him another target as well that was much more interesting and took up a lot more of Johnny’s time. Johnny was busy now but he hadn’t forgotten about Ten. He was starting to worry, actually, as Ten hadn’t posted lately, but his worry was quelled when he checked his workflow.

_New social media update from Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul._

Johnny opens it and is shocked. Attached is a selfie of a boy with the most beautiful smile Johnny has ever seen, assumed to be Ten. He has a perfect set of white teeth with lips that curl up adorably, along with a sloped nose and large, pretty eyes. _Cute,_ Johnny thinks, traitorously. The caption on the photo says _excited for this weekend!!!_

Johnny debates writing “adorable” on a sticky note and pressing it to his file. Instead, he notes that the post isn’t location tagged, keeping in line with Ten’s pattern. Johnny closes the tab before he finds himself staring at the photo longer than would be appropriate. 

Much to his distress, the workday goes by quickly and when he checks his phone he has a message from Taeil telling him that he’ll be over later with take out for a pregame drink. Johnny grabs drinks on the way home and sulks until Taeil comes over.

“What do you mean you don’t want to go?” Taeil asks, opening a beer and pouring it into a glass for Johnny. 

“I mean that I’m too shy for this shit and I can’t just go to parties,” Johnny pouts, crossing his arms but taking the drink from Taeil anyway. 

“That’s what a pregame is for, dummy.” Taeil starts rummaging through Johnny’s closet and Johnny doesn’t question it, knowing he could probably use help picking out something to wear anyway. “Besides, Jaehyun told me there’s someone he wants you to meet.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I heard him ask you if you were single in the locker room that one night and so I brought it up after you had left and Jaehyun said he has a friend he wants to set you up with,” Taeil explains, “And then he texted me to make sure you were going to come tonight, because the friend is going to be there.” 

Johnny makes a noise that he hopes can indicate the distress he’s in. He takes a gulp of his beer, definitely going to need it soon. When Taeil comes out with a leather jacket and black jeans for him to wear, he snatches it away and starts to put it on but not without a frown on his face. “Who is this person he wants to set me up with anyway?” 

“I don’t know, Jaehyun didn’t mention anything about them besides the fact that they were single just like you.” 

Johnny has to admit he looks good in the outfit Taeil chose for him. After a little while the alcohol is starting to work and Johnny is less apprehensive, almost racing Taeil to the cab when it's time to go. 

Jaehyun is clearly already wasted by the time they get to the party. Johnny and Taeil head to get snacks and Johnny takes a moment to put Jaehyun’s puppy, admitting that she’s just as cute as the pictures that Jaehyun liked to show off to everyone who didn’t ask. He’s pleasantly tipsy, feeling smiley and happy--much more ready to socialize than normal. Jaehyun comes up behind him and grabs his wrist. 

“Johnny,” he giggles, a stupid grin on his face. “I want you to meet someone. Hey Ten, come here!” Jaehyun calls out to someone across the room. Something feels very wrong for a moment but Johnny can’t pinpoint it in the alcohol-induced haze. 

What feels like a bucket of cold water wrenches Johnny into sobriety as the man Jaehyun called out to turns around and walks over. Johnny’s mouth is wide open and he can’t breathe, worst nightmares and sickest fantasies all coming together at once and settling as a poisonous blob at the bottom of his stomach. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul comes walking towards him and Johnny can’t breathe. 

He had heard his coworkers joke about this in the past. How funny would it be if you ran into one of your targets? Or befriended them? Or _hooked up_ with them? The latter thought makes Johnny’s stomach drop into his feet. 

“Ten, this is Johnny, he’s like a secret government agent or something, isn’t that cool?” Jaehyun says. 

The rational part of Johnny’s brain snaps back and scolds Jaehyun. “Jae, you can’t just go around telling people that.” 

Ten seems interested immediately, moving closer to Johnny and putting a palm on his chest, much to Johnny’s distress. “I’ll leave you two be, then,” Jaehyun says, a satisfied grin on his face. 

Johnny absolutely cannot deal with this. Ten is even more gorgeous than the one photo that he had seen and he wasn’t quite sure the situation had sunken in yet. Does this mean that fucking Jaehyun is Jeff? He chugs the rest of his drink, trying to ignore the instant attraction between him and Ten. 

“You thirsty?” Ten asks with a smile on his face, and Johnny’s heart starts beating faster at the sound of his voice. They hadn’t gotten any phone calls in from Ten so Johnny had never heard it at work and all he can do is nod. “So am I, actually, especially after I saw you at your basketball game a while ago.” 

The fact that a target had been at Johnny’s personal schedule is sickening, from an agent standpoint. Johnny gulps but Ten continues. “You looked really good in that jersey, all sweaty and golden,” Ten murmurs, bringing both hands up to Johnny’s jacket lapels and pulling him in close. “And you’re a government agent? That's pretty sexy, Johnny. Say hi to the guy who watches me, okay?” 

The irony of this whole situation is horrific but Ten is warm and the sweet smelling liquor on his breath makes Johnny want to lean in close and so he does resting hands on Ten’s hips. “Sorry if this is too much, you’re just so, so-”

Johnny can’t finish his thought before Ten kisses him, cupping his face. His palms are soft on Johnny’s cheeks and taller breathes him in. They kiss chastely for a moment before Ten pulls away. “That, that was,” he trails off, and Johnny knows he’s not the only one who feels like the spark. “This might be weird, but I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.” 

That comment takes Johnny right back to how he felt when he first saw Ten turn around. He does his best to not let it be readable on his face. “Can we go upstairs?” Ten asks, a hopeful look in his eyes and Johnny can’t say no. They head towards the staircase and Johnny watches the way Ten’s hips move as he goes up the stairs. 

Based on the framed photo of the puppy on the bedside table, they’re in Jaehyun’s room as Ten pulls Johnny down to sit against the headboard of the bed. It’s quiet for a moment, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Johnny’s heart is still beating too fast because this is a _target_ sitting next to him on a bed in a mutual friend’s house. Even worse is the fact that his blood is screaming at him to pull the smaller into his lap and kiss him until he can’t breathe. Maybe it's the alcohol Johnny can’t remember being this attracted another person in his life. 

“So, what do you do for a living?” he asks, trying to dispel the tension in the air. Ten is picking at a fingernail. 

“I’m a professional dancer, actually.” 

Johnny tries not to let himself think about Ten dancing, moving in a way on stage that makes his clothes feel tight. Unfortunately he thinks about it anyway. “I’d love to see you dance sometime, Ten.” 

“Oh, you would?” Ten asks, scooching closer. He moves to straddle Johnny’s lap and the larger’s hands rest above his hip bones and nodding. Ten leans in and kisses Johnny again but this time it’s straight to lips between lips and tongues running along teeth. Johnny’s veins are thrumming with desire and he pulls Ten so they’re chest to chest. The anxiety is waxing and waning, clouded from inebriation, but a little voice in the back of his mind keeps reminding him how fucked up this is.

Ten bites his lip and Johnny gasps, grip on his hips tightening and a groan escapes his mouth. “Has anyone told you how amazing your lips are?” Ten asks, kissing the corner of Johnny’s mouth. 

“Only you, Ten,” Johnny murmurs, surprising himself a little at how intimate the words sound. Ten starts to kiss his neck and Johnny’s mind goes fuzzy. His neck has always been especially sensitive. His only thoughts are Ten Ten Ten and he hardly registers when Ten undoes his pants and starts palming him. There are still lips on his neck and Johnny leans into it, bringing long fingers into Ten’s hair. 

Ten moves lower and now his lips are hovering over the bulge in Johnny’s boxers. His breath is warm and moist and Johnny whines, wanting for Ten to take him in is his mouth and for the pressure to go away. “Please?” he begs, scratching lightly at Ten’s scalp. 

Ten purrs at Johnny playing with his hair and obliges, pulling Johnny’s dick out of his underwear and stroking it up and down once. “Fuck, so pretty Johnny,” he breathes, lips dangerously close. Johnny’s brain is malfunctioning and all he can feel are the strands of Ten’s black locks between his fingertips and and Ten’s lips a hair breadth apart from where he needs to be touched the most. “Ask my government agent on Monday if he enjoyed this show,” Ten jokes. 

A tentative tongue swirls around the head of Johnny’s cock and his entire body is buzzing. “Oh trust me, he is.” 

Ten stops immediately. “Wait, what did you just say?” 

Fuck, what did Johnny just say? When he realizes it he feels his blood run cold. “No, nothing, I was just joking around.” 

“No, tell me, what did you just say?” Ten must be able to tell that Johnny is panicking, sitting back on his heels and looking at him with a suspicious look. 

“I said- I said that he’s enjoying the show,” Johnny stutters. 

“And how do you know that?” 

“Because, because--” Johnny stops for a second. No matter what he’s going to have to ask to be taken off Ten’s case on Monday, its protocol. Johnny settles on telling him, because Ten will either continue what he was just doing or slap him and storm off and the latter is not the end of the world. Johnny is too drunk to think about it for any longer. “Because I’m your agent.” 

Ten’s expression doesn’t change. “Are you kidding me?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I’m dead serious.” 

Something like relief washes over him when Ten rolls onto his back and starts belly laughing. “You’re fucking kidding me, I have an agent? And it's you? For what? What did I even do?” 

“You said once that you wanted some bomb D and my supervisor thought that was suspicious, so I got put on your case. But I’m going to ask to be taken off on Monday.”

Ten laughs even harder and Johnny continues to sit there, dick still out. At least Ten isn’t mad, he thinks, because he’s still hard and really wants to get blown. Ten sits up once he calms down and wipes tears from his eyes. “You know, if I got some bomb dick I wouldn’t have to say those kinds of things anymore.” 

Johnny hopes he’s picking up what Ten is putting down correctly. “Maybe I can take care of that for you?” 

“Yeah, I think you can,” Ten says, and he starts kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> roast me in the comments please


End file.
